One of the most dreaded chores is that of removing a rat or a mouse from a trap and resetting the same. This is especially an undesirable chore in cases where the rat or mouse has been dead for some time and there is an odor associated with the same.
Further, from a review of the prior art with respect to rat and mouse traps and animal traps in general, one finds that there is a substantial volume of art with respect to animal traps in general. A review of such art shows that a great deal of the art in this area involves traps that are very complicated and expensive, and sometimes even sophisticated. Moreover, such traps are not always dependable and reliable.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a simple and reliable animal trap which can be produced relatively inexpensively.